majestic_guardiansfandomcom-20200215-history
Witches 5
The Witches 5 are a subgroup of the Death Busters and their loyal servants. They take commands from the higher commanders, like Kaolinite or Professor Tomoe, depending on the adaptation. Contentsshow Manga Witches5 manga Witches 5 reporting to Kaolinite In the manga, the Witches 5 were perfect Daimons created by Professor Tomoe. They took orders from Magus Kaorinite and posed as students in Mugen Academy. They were also the administrative heads of their respective class: Eudial of Etiquette and Philosophy, Mimete of Performing Arts, Viluy of Science, Tellu of Physical Education, and Cyprine of Witch Training. They were each assigned to collect Hoste (or souls) and use their bodies as vessels for Daimon eggs. They only made brief appearances in the manga. After their deaths, Kaolinite resurrects them and they capture the Inner Senshi, until Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Pluto destroy them. In the manga, all of them displayed the Death Busters symbol (a black star) on their foreheads. First Anime Witches5 The base door. The Witches 5 were five evil witches who served Professor Tomoe. After Kaolinite's first death, the Witches 5 were called on to complete the initial task. Their room is behind a door labeled "Witches 5". Comically, after Eudial's death, a poster is put up near the end of the writing so it says "Witches 4". After Mimete's death, another poster is put up to make it read "Witches 3". Initially, only the witch who was actively in command was shown fully revealed to the viewers while the others were hidden in the shadows. Eudial is the leader of the Witches 5, and the first to extract Pure Hearts. Her methods involve her using a Heart Crystal capture gun to extract Pure Hearts, then summoning a Daimon Heart Snatcher to destroy the Sailor Senshi if they attempted to interfere. She usually drove a car to get to her targets, and in addition to the Daimons, used a flamethrower to fight. Unlike the other Witches, she does not seem to use magic powers to fight as much as she uses machines and her own inventions. Although, she has been shown to be using some sort of magic, as she is shown teleporting in a similar manner to Kaolinite. She was killed when she crashed her car over a cliff as a result of Mimete cutting the brakes to her vehicle. Mimete is the second of the Witches 5 who always picked on Eudial. Her Daimon Heart Snatchers suck their victims' Pure Hearts out through their mouth. Her targets were mostly attractive young male celebrities. She uses her Charm Buster attack to emit painful sonic waves. She once decided to use Eudial's Electric Warp Device to increase her power, but was eliminated when Tellu pulled the plug on her machine and trapped her inside of it forever for stealing her job. Tellu is the third of the Witches 5. With the Messiah of Silence becoming restless, the strategy was changed from hunting one valuable pure heart to gathering many pure hearts. Her strategy involved using plants called Telluns to extract Pure Hearts. She attacks by using vines that can electrocute her victims. But one of her plants, whom she transformed into a plant monster named Hyper-Tellun, attacked her when Tuxedo Mask broke the container she had which held pure hearts, causing the plant to believe she had a valuable pure heart. She used her electricuting vines to try to free herself from the Tellun, but ended up destroying herself along with the Tellun. Viluy is the fourth of the Witches 5. Her strategy involved using a master computer to extract Pure Hearts from exam takers of Mugen School. She uses a bracelet called a nanocuff to shoot a nano ray that can dissolve her enemies, but this bracelet was damaged by Sailor Moon, and thus the nano ray turned on her and dissolved her. Cyprine is the fifth of the Witches 5, and shares her mind and body with Ptilol. They attack by shooting energy waves from their staffs, and use a glass statue to extract Pure Hearts from the students of Mugen School. They could absorb the Senshi's attacks in their staffs, and send back a powerful blast back at their opponents. Sailor Mercury used Sabon Spray to create a fog and Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter tricked them into attacking each other, destroying them both. Crystal Witches 5 Witches 5 In Sailor Moon Crystal After the Sailor Senshi destroyed the first Daimon they encountered, Kaolinite called a meeting with the Witches 5 and commanded them to destroy the Senshi. She promised that whoever succeeded in vanquishing the Senshi would be raised to her level of Magus, which would allow them to use the Taioron Crystal and converse with Pharaoh 90. Eudial made the first move by infecting a cat with a Daimon egg, turning it into a Daimon. She and the other witches overlooked the battle between the Senshi and the Daimon, and vanished once the Daimon was destroyed. One by one, each of the Witches 5 was sent to collect souls for Pharaoh 90 and each one was destroyed by the Senshi. After they were all destroyed, Mistress 9 awakened shortly after and ordered Kaolinite to deal with the Senshi once and for all. Kaolinite used her magic to revive the Witches 5 and once the Inner Senshi entered Mugen Academy, each of them were captured by a Witch through using their desires to cause them to submit. Sailor Moon was the only Senshi left able to resist the mind manipulations, but she had to face off against the entire Witches 5 alone. The Witches 5 were able to subdue her, but the Outer Senshi were able to break into Mugen Academy, destory the Witches 5 for good, and free Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi. Musical Witches5.Poster.Seramyu All of the Witches 5 members as they appeared in Sera Myu, sans Ptilol In the musicals, the Witches 5 made their first appearances in the fourth Sera Myu. Each of them appeared also in their human forms, however Ptilol wasn't included because of her being Cyprine. Each character had the same attacks as their manga counteparts. Trivia The Witches 5 are unique among the sub-enemy group since, unlike others, there was no possibility of redemption for them in either the anime or the manga. The Shitennou are bewitched by Metallia in the manga, the Ayakashi Sisters were indoctrinated by Wiseman and later healed by Sailor Moon in the anime, The Amazon Trio in the anime and the Amazoness Quartet in the anime and manga become allies of the Senshi in their own free will, and the Sailor Animamates in the anime were controlled by Sailor Galaxia with bracelets. In the anime, The Witches 5 seem to be humans from Earth rather than humanoids from somewhere in space. Although Pharaoh 90, Germatoid and Mistress 9 were from space, the Witches 5 seemed to be regular students at the Mugen school that possibly became brainwashed or turned evil when Professor Tomoe became possessed first. Before he was being controlled, it it possible that they were just regular people. This is hinted at the fact that Mimete once considered leaving the Death Busters for fame and fortune, as if she had once being a normal woman before becoming evil. Like the Ayakashi Sisters, the first four witches in the manga (Eudial, Mimete, Viluy, and Tellu) were counterparts of the Sailor Senshi. However, instead of having similar powers as the Senshi, the Witches 5 shared similar interests with the Senshi, which they used to try to capture souls for Pharaoh 90. Category:Villains Category:Villainesses